


rain children // дети дождя

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Original Work, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Blank Verse, Dancing in the Rain, Forests, House - Freeform, Multi, Other, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom
Summary: when there will be plenty of time // когда времени будет предостаточноa certain TM, in abbreviated form - Lady // некой Т.М., сокращенно - Ледиcontains allusions to the "house in which" // содержит аллюзии на "дом, в котором"





	rain children // дети дождя

Мы все давно уже не дети  
Наши танцы под дождем  
Становятся ломанными,  
Как движения роботов, кукол, марионеток  
Мы давно уже не слышим,  
Не видим, не чувствуем его  
Он далеко от нас  
Ушел, почувствовав нашу перемену  
Мы ещё танцуем на пустыре  
Пытаемся двигаться в такт  
Несуществующим ниткам  
Нет кукловода, мы сами его придумали  
Дождь, дождь  
Грязная зимняя вода течет с неба  
Талая весенняя вода течет с неба  
Мы думали, что он омоет наши тела  
Вернет лёгкость движениям  
Снова весна наступает  
Издалека доносится запах цветущих деревьев  
Кто сможет выпрямиться  
Подставить сердце растущим побегам  
Кто упадет в грязь  
До конца сломавшись  
Дождь, дождь  
Течет по асфальту  
Накапливается в трещинах  
Вымывает оттуда окурки и прошлодесятилетний мусор  
Серый бурьян на обочине  
Скоро он снова прорастет зеленой травой  
Послушай, найди в себе силы  
Выпрямись, подними лицо навстречу дождю  
Позволь себе прорасти  
Даже если все остальные сдадутся  
Упадут в грязь, утонут, сломаются  
Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня  
Я с тобой, я держу твои руки  
Я проведу тебя через все преграды  
Проведу до крыльца и усажу на веранде  
Я держу твои руки, израненные и бледные  
Пожалуйста, останься со мной, не падай  
Пойдем, дождь скоро кончится  
Кто знает, что будет дальше  
Но мы будем танцевать дальше  
Пусть будет дождь  
Пусть будет лес, и дом, и дорога  
Только, пожалуйста, не падай  
Посмотри на меня и пойдем

3.03.2020


End file.
